


Holiday

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [28]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn't understand why Reita was so unhappy about this holiday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Vakáció](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075552) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Written for the 50stories community @ LJ. (Theme Set 001, #25 Holiday/Vacation)  
> Beta: demonslave666 @LJ

Reita stared out the window with pure digust then taking the last drag on his cigarette, he snuffed it carelessly in the ashtray on the windowsill, huffing in annoyance. He didn't like the sight at all, he couldn't believe that he had let Uruha drag him here.

“What's up with you?” Uruha asked, raising a brow as he stepped behind the blonde and wrapped an arm around his frame, nuzzling into his neck. Reita exhaled softly and leaned back against Uruha's chest.

“I can't believe you brought me here.” he mumbled, but there was no trace of anger in his voice. It had been washed away by the guitarist's affectionate touches.

“We rarely have so many days off in a row, you know. I wanted to take this opportunity to escape from Tokyo with you.” the guitarist shrugged, planting a loving kiss on the bassist's shoulder. He didn't understand why Reita was so unhappy about this holiday.

“I can't argue with that.” the blonde nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned into the gentle touch. “But you could have chosen a better place.”

“Why? What's the problem with Disneyland?” the guitarist asked. He really had no clue, and to be honest, he didn't even care. “I brought you here because this was the only accommodation with such a cool king-sized bed.” he said, pointing at said piece of furniture.

It was cool and king-sized indeed, Reita had to admit he liked it. So the bed was fine, but he still didn't like the location. He hated Disney to the core, he didn't want to go out into that stupid fluffy pink amusement park. He wasn't a kid.

“I'm not going out there.” he voiced his thoughts just to make things clear.

“Me neither, so why the sour face? It doesn't matter where we are, we won't leave this hotel suit at all.” Uruha smirked, and his hands were already under Reita's shirt.


End file.
